


red, white, blue’s in the skies

by mrsonmyr



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: Alex and Henry before an event with a slight interruption.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	red, white, blue’s in the skies

It was only a few hours before the Commonwealth service, or Royal Festival of Music, or the coronation for all Alex cared. All he knew was he was in England supporting Henry at some Royal event and he was missing his mother’s birthday. And it wasn’t just any birthday, it was her 60th birthday — which she made very clear how much she didn’t care and they would do a small party. But he knew his sister was throwing a huge fucking bash and he wasn’t going to be there for it. 

“Darling, I know you’re mad about being-”

“I’m not mad.” Alex interrupted. 

“Well, it’s obvious that you’re not thrilled to be here.” Henry said as he adjusted his suit jacket. He wasn’t even wearing the fancy royal attire. How important was this event anyway? 

“I’m just. It’s fine. I’m happy to be here. It just sucks that it’s the same night as Mom’s party.” 

“We told her we would throw her another party when we got back.” Henry tried to compromise in order to get Alex to even agree to this. 

“I know, but it won’t be the same.” He could see himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked old. Well, not old old, just older. More refined. Henry looked perfect, sometimes Alex would catch himself looking at him and thinking how much he looked like his father did in the Bond movies. But now, standing in Henry’s ensuite bathroom in Kensington Palace, they look how they’ve always looked; happy, in love, maybe a little peeved. 

“I understand, darling. And I so appreciate you choosing to be here with me tonight, you know how important this is.” He didn’t. “Can you please just pretend to be excited to be here.” 

“Who said I wasn’t excited?” Alex said with the best faux thrilled voice he could muster. 

“Just don’t be an arse.” Henry said as he finished getting ready. 

“You know, I would be more excited to be here if you even told me what I’m here for. I don’t know whose names I should know, what we’re celebrating. I’m here representing you and the crown, I need to know things.” 

“Obviously you didn’t read the brief that I had left on your desk.” Henry’s face looked a little cold. With his age he also got very good at showing off his stoney side. Philip would be proud. 

“Well, God, Hen! Sorry I’m not fu-” He stopped as soon as he heard the bathroom door push open. 

“Caro, sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Henry asked their small daughter as she made her presence known. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” She had what looks to be Bea’s makeup smeared across her tiny face. 

“You have a busy day with your Nan tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Daddy and I are going to be out late tonight.” Alex told her as she stumbled closer to him. 

Bea was the next one to join them in the bathroom. “There you are.” She said towards her niece. “Sorry, I found her in my room and I thought I sent her back to bed.” She shook her hand and waited for Caroline to walk back towards her to be put back to bed. 

“We’ll come see you when we get back tonight, okay?” Henry told her. 

“Night night.” She gave a tired wave to her fathers. 

Henry waited until the door was shut again before he turned back to his husband, “You were saying?” 

“Nothing. Let’s just go to this event and have the best time with what will probably be a bunch of old British people, and then tomorrow fly home and have a great fucking birthday party that is suitable for a 60 year old and a jet lagged 4 year old.” 

“Sounds ideal.” Henry smiled as he leaned in to kiss Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for them :-)


End file.
